My Forbidden Soul Mate
by MidnightEyes13
Summary: Twilight has found a new spell that she claims will solve all the romance problems of everyone in Ponyville. Unfortunately, she decides to test it out on the ever innocent Fluttershy. Whatever shall happen to this shy pony? love and romance perhaps?
1. Chapter 1

Fluttershy toyed with the purple straw that protruded from her cup of tea, a small smile gracing her sweet face. Across from her, Twilight Sparkle stared back, her smile not able to show exactly how excited she really was. "So," the yellow pony started, "what did I miss?"

Fluttershy had been away from Ponyville for nearly month, apparently on a journey to find rare flowers with powerful magic abilities that she'd heard about from many rumors. And though her mission had been successful, she was more than eager to return home to her group of friends. It had been years since Twilight had moved to town and they (A/N: By they, I mean all the main characters in the series.) had all many different adventures. To be exact, they were all 5 years older. Basically, everyone of the group of friends had matured over time, but looked nearly the same as when they first met except for the extra height. The sweet innocent pony was the one that changed the most in those 5 years. Fluttershy was still the same extremely shy mare; her appearance was the only thing that changed. Her already long, light pink hair grew longer and darkened, her blue-green eyes became more attractive causing many stallions in Ponyville to do a double-take every time she walked through the streets. She, too, grew taller, only centimeters shorter than Princess Celestia.

"Well, let's see," Twilight murmured, her hoof scratching her dark purple and pink streaked hair as she attempted to recall everything that happened while her friend was away. "Oh yeah!" she said, "Now I remember. Yesterday Applejack and Rainbow Dash left for the first ever Festival of Sports." Fluttershy nodded in response. "You wouldn't believe those two," the studious pony continued with a sigh, "They practically killed each other over which team would win. Rarity and I had to break up the fight." The other mare looked into her friend's eyes, a frown gracing her usually innocent face. "Oh goodness. Were they still friends when they left?" she asked anxiously. Twilight smiled softly as to relax the anxious pony, also touched by her concern. "Yes, but Pinkie Pie went with them to make sure they stay out of trouble. Which was probably for her own purposes anyway. I heard that there are going to be a series of parties in the next village over. Fluttershy smiled brightly, an apparent sign of her relief. "Speaking of Rarity, the day after you left, Spike confessed to her and they're currently in a boyfriend-girlfriend relationship." Fluttershy, who'd be sipping at her tea at the time, spit it out in shock at the news. Coughing she said, "Seriously?" The purple pony nodded. "Wow! I never saw that one coming!" Twilight Sparkle nodded in earnest agreement. She then smiled secretively, leaving Fluttershy to wonder what she was about to say.

The pony leaned in closer whispering softly, "At the moment, I am working on a potion that will turn Spike into a pony so that they can be together. Keep that to yourself, alright? You know how cross-breeding is forbidden in Equestria, right?" Fluttershy's brow furrowed, but she agreed to keep their secret. A comfortable silence settled between the two as the sipped delicately at their cups of tea. "Fluttershy?" The yellow pony lifted her head to see yet another excited smile of her ingenious companion.

"Yes?" she asked softly.

"I'm a genius."

Fluttershy smiled kindly. "Dearest Twilight, we ALL know that already."

Twilight frowned slightly before shaking her head. "No. I mean, I've figured out a way to solve everyone's love problems and create something from the hands of the Fates. Now the shy mare seemed VERY interested. She leaned in closer. "Really?" A nod in response. Twilight rose from her seated position, followed closely by Fluttershy. "If you just follow me to my home," she said as she rested her payment for the tea on the table of the restaurant, "I'll show you." Not knowing what she was getting herself into, the confused pony trailed after her friend closely.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh, Twilight?" Fluttershy called in her usually quiet voice. The other pony paid no attention to her friend as she used her magical abilities to move the books of the library around, a light lavender glow surrounding her horn. The pale yellow mare could barely hear the near quiet murmurs that came from Twilight, though she knew it involved a **very** thick spell book. Just when the pony was about to call out again, her hostess squealed excitedly. "YES! I've finally found it! You would not believe how hard it's been since Spike and Rarity started dating. He's almost never around anymore and when he is, he's of no use to me."She followed after her friend and the levitating book, listening to the other tell her more about what she had to do on her own. Twilight and Fluttershy stood face to face, Twilight behind her podium and Fluttershy in front. The pages of the old book whirred by at the speed of light.

"I found this book a couple of days ago. It seemed so intriguing that I had to read it. You know how I am when it comes to ancient hardbacks." The lilac colored mare smiled sheepishly at her confession. It was then that Fluttershy took the time to notice the title of the book. _The Book of Love and Magic, _she thought, _Why was Twilight reading this? Well, she did say that she'd found a spell that could help with every ponies love issues. _The mare's train of thought was once again interrupted by Twilight Sparkle's shouts of victory. "Here it is. It's called the "My Perfect Match" spell. Fluttershy's brow furrowed in confusion. "I realize that you are excited Twilight, but what does that spell have anything to do with me?"Her hostess smiled her sweet, innocent, will-you-please-pretty-please- do-this-one-thing-for-me smile. Fluttershy prepared herself for the worst. Then came the awful reply. "Well, Fluttershy I want you to test it out for me." There it was. Her friend had lured her into her domain to use her as a guinea pig.

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You can't ever expect me to perform a spell that hasn't been perfected, right?

"Uh, well."

"And, you Fluttershy, who is kind and compassionate to everyone she meets, should know more about me than anyone else."

"Um, but…"

"And ever since we became friends, you have promised to support me no matter what mistakes I make."

_Oh goodness,_ she thought, _this isn't going to end well. _"But Twilight..."

"You're the best friend a girl could ever ask for," the purple mare said through a tearful gaze, " and the only one who can help me in times such as these.

_Oh dear! The only one? She's piling on the guilt now. Oh it BURNS!_

"And for you, all I want is eternal happiness and never to be lonely again."

_Eternal happiness?_

And if spell can bring you that, then I would be forever joyful," she whispered, sobbing lightly, " But if this is not what you want then I can't force you to. I just thought that my best friend would-"

_I can't take it anymore!_

"I'll do it, Twilight," came the brave voice of Fluttershy. **Sniffle. **"Really?" The pale pony nodded, though her worry was plainly visible. Twilight perked up instantly, continuing what she had started. _Why do I have the weird feeling that she set me up? _ "Ok then, are you ready Fluttershy?" The latter nodded. The lavender unicorn closed her eyes as her horn began to glow. Fluttershy closed her eyes as well, mentally preparing herself for what was to come. Suddenly there was a loud bang, and everything went black…

* * *

><p>"…shy!" <em>Huh? Who's that?<em>

"…uttershy!" _Can't a pony rest after a horrible dream?_

"FLUTTERSHY!" The shy mare woke with a start, screaming her usually quiet scream. Her vision blurred slightly and her eyes narrowed. Two blurry figures stood before her as she blinked and squinted her eyes in an attempt to regain her vision. When she finally did, she nearly gasped at the ponies she saw before her. Or more specifically, the mysterious pony currently standing beside her friend. She sat up on her haunches, facing the newcomer in an attempt to fully look at him. _Yeah, it's definitely a him._ He was obviously taller than her and much more muscular as well. His eyes were bright blue-green in color; most likely they matched her own. One could easily tell that he was the innocent type. His coat was a dark blue color that she hadn't seen in a while and a cutely shaggy mane of black hair fell perfectly in front of his eyes. But the feature that stood out most about him was the fact that he was a unicorn. Their eyes then met and Fluttershy's heartbeat quickened.

"It worked Fluttershy!" Twilight squealed victoriously, interrupting the moment. Said pony looked up her ingenious friend in question. "Huh? What do you mean, Twilight?" The purple mare frowned slightly before a look of understanding overcame her face. "Oh, I should have explained what would happen before actually doing the experiment," she murmured thoughtfully, "Oh, well. What's done is done." Twilight turned to the dark blue pony as Fluttershy rose of the ground, shakily. The stallion rushed to her side, allowing her to lean her weight onto him. Again, her heart fluttered. _What's wrong with me? I've never felt this way before. _"Fluttershy," her friend started, grabbing her attention, "I'd like you to meet Muse." She paused briefly for effect. "He's you soul mate." _WHAT!_


End file.
